Tony
Tony Harold is an Algerian Muslim main character of a series of life with Tony And the hero of the story as well . Appearance Is a teenage boy has black hair and eyes and often wears red clothes in the middle star of the color green and orange and green pants and red shoes. personality As currently we have seen seems that he was born rival his intelligence professors and also very lone and it seems that he wants to be friends but simply different for them and for society while others love sports is hated and waste time for reflection and consideration or writing lesson coolly, but at least can be described despite unity that clever. Despite his intelligence and his fantasy that he is broad and fertile as shown in the barrier creates his world where fantasy, but perhaps it may reflect a sense of unity throughout the years and instead of finding a true friend he is the author inspired his imagination to fill the vacuum unit . In the ghost showed exceptional courage has faced as a ghost and resisted and defeated as well and great thing that he did not care about the words of the ghost Zookeeper Episode has revealed he does not like going out with his sister. In the car episodes he has demonstrated a tendency classic taste. power points of power * carrying Is does not have this ability dramatically but he can endurance of pain for a period of time . * Shapeshifter '''It is in fact not entirely confirm this ability but he was able to change the shape of his eyes. * '''Intelligent so far showed that more characters smarter in the series. speed Despite being a slow that he could walk on four and it enhances the speed as shown in Sports * Move mental although he did not use this ability so far, but Zuhri as he must possess and also overcharged them. * Ghost vision unlike Zeroual he does not need ghost book to see them and interact with them and in any case of this Zuhri capabilities . * Control dream is a that can control your dreams and control them free will, but this ability acquired individually and through live a large part of his life alone . Weaknesses fighting He is currently the worst fighter in the series, he said at the checkpoint he depends on his sister in order to defend him . Fear Tony gets scared much larger than all the characters easily, especially during horror movies. Tony said that once that walked to the bathroom alone every night for a week, after the rented another horror film though, suffered a series of hallucinations during the remainder of the episodes . trivia * Tony is Zuhri, which is a real class, especially from humans and have the ability to move my mind and seeing a ghost, although Tony does not currently owned. * his favorite fruit is the apple . * his Favorite food is fried potatoes . * his favorite hobby is reading . * As shown in flash back he can change the shape of his eyes . * he the first personal and hero Nickelodeon his religion Islam . * It has been designed on a number of cartoon characters, mostly from the Cartoon Network and they (Dib , dipper, mordecai) . * In the car episode proved he is to pay the bills of harold apartment family . * Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Life with Tony Category:Ghosts Category:Voice actors